Playing With Fire
by jinkxmonsoon
Summary: Rumplestiltskin wasn't the only one brought back from the dead, Storybrooke is about to be attacked by some old enemies. Its the start of a new game.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, if I did we would still have Robbie Kay acting as Peter Pan.**

* * *

The woods outside of Storybrooke was dark, cold, and seldom visited. So it was perfect for what Zelena was going to do. Taking water from the well that could bring back anything and using the magic of the Dark One; these things together should not be witnessed by the band of heroes that lived just a few miles away. They couldn't know until it was too late to do anything.

Zelena smirked as she let her magic loose, soon she would have the most powerful users of magic to ever walk under her control. Peter Pan, the virtual god of pain, misery, and suffering, all the things that bring her such amusement. Then Regina will finally suffer the pain and humiliation she did for her whole life. She laughed maniacally as from the pits of goo the body of him rose again. Behind her Rumple was staring in horror as the thing he died because of in order to kill became living again. The green eyes sparkled with deadly mischievous intent. His laugh rang through the clearing they had been using as a ritual altar. It shook the Dark One to the very core, and that made Zelena a little more than happy.

Pan looked over to Zelena and Rumple, an evil grin crossing his features. "Ah, Rumple," he said, watching Rumple flinch with each word. "You've actually done something evil, you really are like me."

"I'm nothing like-" he cut himself off wheezing, coughing, and choking. He folded over in pain.

"Now, now, none of that Rumple." Zelena snickered, her grasp on the dagger tight. "No fighting with Pan." She turned to the newly resurrected boy, "You'll have to excuse your son, he hasn't gotten any manners in the year you've been away." Rumple glared up from where he was still folded in pain, but he didn't speak, he couldn't speak at the moment.

"He never had any manners," Pan scoffed, an evil grin never leaving his lips. "Ever since he was a boy, manners just went right through him. He had none."

Zelena chuckled lightly. "Now on to the reasons I brought you back," she said, showing off the dagger in her hands. "I've heard so much about you, about the mischief you cause. But," she tilted her head towards Rumple. "He had to tell me what I wanted to know. Now," she said wickedly, stepping towards Pan. "I have a proposition for you."

Pan looked up at the woman, green eyes gleaming with mischief. "A proposition? What do I get out of this?"

Zelena grinned, "You can have control over Storybrooke, and revenge against the Charming family and Hook. All I ask is that you help me destroy my little sister." She looked over at him, searching his expression for some form of agreement.

"That all sounds lovely, but I have a catch. One simple thing before you gain my 'partnership'."

Zelena raised an eyebrow, "A catch? What more do you want?" She looked at Rumple, "Do you know?"

Rumple was finally released from the magic keeping him quiet, "Yes and you would have too if you hadn't stopped me from speaking all the time." He rolled his eyes, "Pan needs his most loyal follower."

Zelena sighed, "He needs his most loyal follower?" She sounded like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, which made the Dark One laugh a little on the inside.

Pan simply grinned, nodding.

Zelena rubbed the bridge of her nose; this was going to give her such a headache. She would need to bring back another boy that she hadn't planned on in order to get what she really wanted? She looked at where the altar was still working, filled to the brim with dark magic. Should she do it? Would she do this to get revenge on her sister? The answer was a resounding yes. "Do you have something of his to use?"

Pan nodded once more, pulling out a dagger of his own. "I do. I've had his dagger. Now," he said, mischief covering his face. "You're to bring him back. Now," the immortal boy demanded.

Zelena grinned once more. She knew she made the right choice bringing Peter Pan back. So demanding and mischievous. Things she needed to fulfill her revenge. She turned to the altar, its energy still pulsing in the clearing practically blowing her back. There would be no need to chant the spell all over again, all she needed was the dagger and for Rumple to finish it up.

"The dagger please." She said to her new acquaintance. "The altar is already ready, and the spell already cast." Pan handed her the dagger, watching her. "Good, now this will be the offering to the lost soul of his. And with the magic of mine, and the Dark One, he shall have a new body." She then dropped the dagger into the goo, and it sank like a rock in water, "Even a heart."

Rumple was forced to stand and walk over to the altar. Raising his hand, he called on the knowledge of the past Dark Ones and let his mind stand at the edge of the netherworld. The Spirit was already there, floating in anticipation because it knew it was getting out of this place. Without wasting any time, Rumple grabbed the spirit and pulled, forcing the spirit out of the grasp of the afterworld. It took a few minutes to finally complete this task, but he couldn't leave until it was done. When it finally left the underworld, Rumple brought them back; if they spent anymore time there they would both be killed...again.

When Rumple got back to the material world, he finally noticed how little energy he had and fell to the ground. He would not be able to do anything else that day.

Zelena and Pan watched as the body rose from the goo. Zelena casually said, "I was almost afraid you weren't going to be able to get him, Rumple."

Not being able to speak, Rumple weakly glared and semi-flipped her off. In response, Zelena shocked him with her powers. Then she turned to Pan, "Are you happy with this Pan?"

Pan watched the body of his most loyal follower rise and form to become the one he needed; Felix. He grinned. "Very happy, dear." He couldn't admit that he would have been an absolute mess without Felix. Why should he let his son know his one weak point?

The mess of blond hair came and Pan knew he was truly there. He saw the signature crooked grin as the Lost Boy took a step forward, looking over at Pan.

"Didn't I tell you I'd bring you back?" Pan asked casually, smirking as he crossed his arms. "I made sure of it." He watched Felix simply chuckle and nod; they'd speak afterwards. Pan still had plans for Storybrooke that he intended to use and Felix knew that.

Zelena stepped forward and pulled Pan aside. "I have a small gift for you," she said, rather wickedly. She held the dagger out in her hand. "You can have control over Rumple as well, if you wish."

Pan looked up at her, an evil and mischievous expression covering his features. "Control my son? How lovely," he said, taking the dagger out of her hand with no further question. "I could leave him to die as well. How bittersweet," he taunted, watching Rumple shoot a weak glare at him. "Let's see what kind of a man you really are. The game is about to get interesting."


End file.
